


Citrus and Cinnamon

by Percy_coz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percy_coz/pseuds/Percy_coz
Summary: The people of the smp try to restart after the death of Wilbur and Schlatt as well as the destruction of L'Manburg. Quackity has a very hard time getting passed his friend death until he gets a little visit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Citrus and Cinnamon

The sun was shining across the broken buildings and reflecting off the shards of glass around the town, as it became morning. The warm sun hit Quackity like a blanket wrapped around him, making him feel happy for once. He hasn't felt this good since Schlatt had his heart attack.

"Quackity!" Quackity heard his name called out from behind him. "Tubbo! What's up?" He asked as Tubbo came to view. "Just checking on everyone, and also seeing what's left of the damages" Tubbo rubbed the back of his head. "Ah I see! Well I'm doing better! How about you Mr. President?"

_"Mr. President...yeah..."_

"I'm doing okay, Tommy's causing trouble again." Tubbo said with a smile. Quackity nodded. "Hey Quackity... Are you sure you're doing okay? I mean ever since Schlatt-"

"I'm fine Tubbo.. You out of all people know.." Quackity interrupted Tubbo quickly. "I- I know but-" Quackity gripped on Tubbo's arms squeezing them. "Tubbo.. I'm fine. I'm glad Schlatt is gone. He made Wilbur go crazy, made you decorate your OWN funeral, and used me just to get power... Of course I wanted him gone." Quackity explained. 

_"Wanted me gone? Sure.."_

"Ok...well just know you can come to me for anything okay Quackity?" Tubbo assured him with a smile. "Of course" Quackity nodded and gave him a smile to show Tubbo he actually was ok. 

After Tubbo walked, Quackity began setting up to walk to the Castle. Aka George's Castle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Quackity walked passed all the destruction and memories flooded through him.

_"You're in power cause of me!" Quackity yelled at Schlatt while he broke down the white house. "Shut up man. I'm in power you aren't." Schlatt said as he took another sip of alcohol. "You're drunk.." Quackity shook his head then slammed his axe down. " Find a new vice president cause I quit.."_

Quackity shivered as he remembered the fight. He continued walking by until he walked up near the podium. 

_"KILL HIM NOW!" Schlatt screamed at Techno pointing to Tubbo. "Technoblade please-" Tubbo said trying to fight through the concrete. "I'm sorry Tubbo, I'll make it as painful as possible" Techno shot the firework killing Tubbo._

"Tubbo... He... I didn't know.." Quackity ran past the podium trying not to remember more of that day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quackity?" George turned around to find the man in questioning sitting against against a wall. "Hey George, or should I say King George?" George shook his head with a smile. "What do you need? Do- Oh god please tell me you don't need me to bail you out of some deal like last time" Quackity waved his arms and laughed. "No no! Just came here to talk about something." George's arms stopped in place. "About what..?" Quackity looked at him. "Schlatt..."

"No... I'm not talking about him." George began walking away from Quackity. "George, come on. You know that he's not gone! It's Schlatt!" George stopped in his tracks.

"Quackity look, I wasn't there half the time but working for Schlatt was a complete nightmare and you know that. He forced me to work against my friends, he killed Tubbo, banished Wilbur and Tommy. He did so many things and- and ever since the day he died all I can smell is citrus and-"

"Cinnamon... Yeah I know, that's all I smell too..." Quackity stared at the ground with a sorrow look. "Quackity look... Schlatt's dead... He's gone..deal with it." Quackity shook his head. "I know I just have a feeling he isn't.." George brought his hand on Quackity's shoulder. "Quackity he had a heart attack and died. Wilbur died. They both are dead." George shook him. "Don't go freaking Tubbo out with this either... He's already going through so much.."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy!" Tubbo laughed while trying to hold Tommy back. "Come on just let me take it" Tommy said trying to take a fish from the pond. "No Tommy you already are in so much trouble with Dream, and if you are in trouble then I'm in trouble" Tubbo shook his head.

_"Pathetic..."_

A small breeze both hit the two. 

But a _smell_ hit Tubbo

"Cinnamon..." Tubbo in a state of shock accidentally let go of Tommy letting him fall in the water. "AHH-" Tommy swam back up to see Tubbo in complete shock. "Dude what the hell!? You let me fall- whoa hey Tubbo you okay?" Tubbo stared at Tommy with tears forming. "Whoa... Tubbo." Tommy swam out of the water quickly and grabbed Tubbo. "Schlatt... He-" Tommy looked at _Tubbo_ worriedly. "Hey Schlatt's dead... He's gone. He's not here anymore. You don't have to deal with him okay."

"But the smell of- citrus and cinnamon- that's his-"

Tommy shook Tubbo. "Tubbo listen to me. He's gone." He held Tubbo and began hugging him. "He's gone."

'God... Wilbur... If only you were here... I don't know how we are going to do this without you.' Tommy looked up to the sky hoping that maybe Wilbur might hear him.

_On the walls_

_Of my home_

_There are signs_

_That I'm alone_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I try my best, I'm not a very good writer so please leave some comments on how I can get better!


End file.
